


What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger.

by RavenValentino



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: An Avengers fanfic.Scar, a guardian of the shapeshifters has been enlisted to fight and assist with the Avengers. Her changing forms allowing her to get the upper hand on enemies or slip into places unnoticed. She is the baby of the group and is mainly looked after by Natasha and Steve but Thor has become very fond of her.However one day in the battle of New York she is abandoned (not on purpose) and is gravely injured, it's up to Thor and Steve to make amends and get her fighting fit again.





	1. Chapter 1

The battle of New York had been won, but here I lay in the rubble my legs still trapped under a large piece of debris. Thor and Cap were supposed to be looking after me but we got lost in the battle, and as creatures from the portal opened and broke the buildings apart I was too slow to move out of the way. I had seen Stark fall and I wasn't sure if he had survived. I suddenly heard Natasha calling my name, I tried to call back but it was just a cry of pain.   
Her call became more and more desperate. "Scar!" She called over and over. Hulk found me first and pulled the rubble from my legs causing me to cry out, it was then that her, Thor, Steve and Stark came running over.   
"Are you okay?" She asked.   
"I can't feel my legs!" I cried. They all exchanged glances.  
"Lets get her back to HQ." Stark said quickly, Thor went to pick me up but I struck his hands away.   
"I don't want your help!" I growled, I looked at Hulk who picked me up gently and we headed back to HQ. I didn't say a single word to Steve or Thor, even when we got back and Stark lay me down on the table gently and his machines began to scan my body for injuries. I didn't want them in the same room as me. Natasha walked in, she sat down next to me but I kept my eyes on the ceiling.   
"What's wrong?" she asked.   
"Nothing why?" I quizzed her.   
"You haven't spoken to Thor or Steve since we left the battlefield." She said and rested a hand on my arm, I was like a little sister to her since I was the youngest.   
"Doesn't matter." I replied bluntly.   
"Yes, it does." She said. "You guys get on so well and now you're being very cold."   
"Fine," I sighed, "they abandoned me out there! They're the reason I'm. . . well here!" I gestured to the machines.   
"But we can't always baby sit you," Natasha said.   
"I know, but I don't need to be abandoned. They promised!" I said and began to cry like a child. The machine began to beep as it had finished my scan, Tony came in and asked Natasha to leave.   
"Want the good news or the bad news kiddo?" He asked softly resting his hand on my arm.   
"Just tell me Stark!" I exclaimed.   
"Good news you have no damage to your nerves and you'll walk again, but the bad news is you will have to stay here and rest up till the feeling returns," he said.   
"And who's going to look after me?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest.   
"Well Thor has volunteered, and Natasha is trying to convince Steve," he said before he could say anymore Thor waltzed in, picked me up and took me to my room. He lay me down on the bed and sat next to me, I wouldn't even look at the thunder god.   
"You know Scar you're going to have to talk to me one day," he said. I just kept quiet and laid my arms over my chest. "I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to leave you. I didn't want to it was all Steves idea." He said, and did earn a giggle out of me. "I would never leave your side unless I had to."   
My eyes flicked to him. "You mean that?" I asked.   
"Of course. You're the only maiden in my life who's side I wouldn't or don't want to leave." He said and placed a hand on mine.   
"So you're my babysitter for the next few months then?" I giggled.   
"Yes, I'll get you whatever you want." He told me and kissed my forehead gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the first day of being stuck with Thor and Steve, I was sat in the lounge area as Thor had put me there against my will. I wanted to stay in bed but no the thunder god insisted that I 'socialise' with him as it's a 'human' thing to do. I find myself constantly having to remind him I'm not human, and I'm not from Midgard. He sat down next to me and put my numb legs over his. 

"It's nice to finally get to spend sometime with you," he smiled. I rolled my eyes and attempted to reach for the controller on the table but Thor moved it away and placed moljinor on the wires.

"You're unfair," I whined. 

"In Asgard I have spent many an evening talking especially with my father," Thor said. 

"Whoopie for you!" I said sarcastically and crossed my arms over my chest. 

"What's wrong?" He asked and rested a hand on my knee. 

"I don't wanna be stuck here, here I am useless. I wanna be out there fighting." I told him. 

"I understand but Scar you're not fit enough to join us on the battlefield but you will be one day, I promise you." Thor said. "Now can I get you anything?"

"Fine, a beer and a piece of your birthday cake." I smiled at him. 

"Coming up," he said, "don't move." He walked out of the room to the kitchen. 

"Where else am I going to go?" I yelled. Steve walked past the living room and didn't even acknowledge me. I just sighed and brushed it off the best I could. Thor returned and handed my food and placed my beer on the table and placed my legs back over his. "So what have you planned?" I asked. 

"An apology," he said. I looked at him and turned my head to the side. "I know what I did was wrong, and I was supposed to look after you and you wouldn't have been in this mess." He paused. "I feel guilty for what's happened to you, and I'm sorry." He leant forward and gently rested his hands on either side of my face.

"Thor, it's okay," I answered slowly moving forward and placing a quick kiss onto his lips, that Asgardian went the brightest shade of red. 

"I didn't expect that." He said and only stared at me. 

"I've seen the way you look at me." I said and leant back collapsing into the chair. 

"I don't know what you're talking." He said and looked away. I yawned and stretched that caught his attention back on me. "Tired?" He asked. 

"Mhm," I nodded, he sighed and picked me up gently, I rested my head on his chest and heard his strong heart. He lay me down in my bed in my room, (he was the only one I allowed in there, well except for Steve as well.) he pulled covers over me and was about to leave but I grabbed his hand. "Stay," I said. He took my chair from the desk and put it next to the bed. 

I closed my eyes, but I hadn't drifted off yet as I heard the food creak open. "Is she out?" Steve asked. Thor knew all my tricks as I had pretended to be asleep before so I could catch him off guard. He jabbed me in the ribs gently and I resisted all I could to laugh. 

"Yes," he nodded. 

"We need to talk, Stark has run her tests again and it's come back with bad news. Thor the guilt I feel for what we did is too much!" He exclaimed. I did my best to stay calm and not to reveal I was actually listening. I heard Steve walk in and he sat on the other side of the bed as the bed went down and he placed his hand on my other one. "She's young, she shouldn't be suffering like this." He said. 

"I agree, but you two need to talk first. Stay there until she wakes up and apologise to her." Thor said and squeezed my hand, I knew full well what that meant. "We'll keep the bad news between us."


End file.
